


callousness isn't all to bad.

by shobiosupremecy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobiosupremecy/pseuds/shobiosupremecy
Summary: Shouyou had no doubt that the hurtful words written on the piece of paper were in fact for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 10





	callousness isn't all to bad.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work lol. i know this is extremely ooc but i had an idea and ran with it so, please excuse that.

The pearly brown envelope laid face down on Shouyou’s doormat. He quirked an eyebrow as he picked it up and examined it carefully, seeing it was completely blank on the front, it was clearly not addressed to anyone. Shouyou flipped the envelope over to see an oak tree imprinted into rich blue wax, effectively sealing whatever it contained, inside. Hinata Shouyou was an infamously nosy person, always wanting to know what was going on in his peers' lives, slipped the envelope under his arm and dug his house-key out of his pocket. His first few steps inside of his apartment were spent placing his bag down on the floor and taking the envelope in between his index and middle finger. With no hesitation he removed the blue wax from the slick paper and peered inside. A piece of paper folded 4 times to fit in the confined space sat, begging to be read by Shouyou. He unfolded the paper slowly looking for any writing until there was a whole page filled with words. “Dear Shouyou,” read the first words on the page; his eyes skimmed over the paper, not wanting to commit to actually reading want someone has to say to him, but nonetheless he started to read.

" Dear Shouyou,

Anyone could be such a fool to love you, because that's what it takes to be able to love someone like you; foolishness. Only someone with such a misunderstanding of love could think that you are the right person to fall for. It would take such deep self-loathing and deprication to think that you of all 7 billion people in the world could be loving. Something inside me says that you are nearly incapable of love or any sort of emotional intimacy. But, how would I know, I mean I'm just a self-loathing fool with a misunderstanding of love. I don't understand where in my life I went wrong to get to this point, but here I am. Here I am saying that I am in love with you, Hinata Shouyou. God, I must have been dropped on my head as a child to be so dumb. You are the most self-absorbed person I have ever had an encounter with, but I still love you beyond belief. Maybe you're just too damn charming is all, or maybe I'm just too damn stupid. I hope when you read this you decide to love me back. Please. I'm not a begger, but I know that maybe, just maybe, I can fix you.

Love, Tobio."

Shouyou dropped the paper that contained all the hurtful, true words about him. It also contained Tobio's love and passion for "fixing" him. Shouyou didn't think he could be fixed, ever, that's why he never tried to act like he wasn't a callous, arrogant, asshole. Everyone knew he was, but Tobio knew the most about him, always, Tobio had the most of his heart. Tears started running down Shouyou’s face leaving dark spots on the paper, where they belong, with Tobio’s hurtful love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was kinda short i just came up with the idea yesterday lol. i hope you enjoyed !


End file.
